The Village has Spoken
At the beginning of the story Shirokaze Fuyutama and his clansmen Doriyaku, who just were promoted to chunin, are fleeing their country for a crime they didn't commit. The Escape Doriyaku rushing across the waste land. "Why do the blame us for them murders" Doaku closes in on the forest ahead. "Probably because of the grudge most of the nobles have against the Fuyutama," Shirokaze states stepping out from behind a tree. "This is bulls***!, Damn it hear come the ANBU. Lets move" Doaku shoots through the forest. "Not so fast," shouts Shirokaze as he throws several shuriken into the ground in front of Doriyaku. "You're not going anywhere." "If we fight them, we well most likely kill all of them" Doaku stats unsheathing his dagger. "You misunderstand...I'm going to bring you in as part of a plea deal to clear my name." Shirokaze responds. "All I have to do is hold you here long enough for the ANBU to arrest you, and I'll be back on top." "Your a foul! This is not a time for your hatred to get in the way!" Doaku explains has the ANBU draw nearer. "Lets move!" Doaku dashes deeper in the woods. After a while of running a shadowy figure can be seen in a tree in front of Doriyaku, who is being followed by Shirokaze. "What is the meaning of this?" says a familiar voice in the tree. "We should kill him." says Shirokaze. "You don't want to waste more time do ya?" The figure scoffs, "Is this some kind of stupid joke, you know we don't have time for that Doaku." "Who are you and what is your purpose for being heard!" Doaku says stopping in the shadows of another tree. "I have no time... Move out of my way" At that moment wires fly out from the shadows binding Shirokaze's neck while the figure jumps back over a branch, and onto the ground, effectively hanging Shiro. The young shinobi squirms and chokes out "Save me!" The figure is still shrouded by the tree holding the opposite end of the wire with one hand. "Hmm" "I guess the ANBU will find you" Doaku says as he shoots pass the two. Just as Doaku moves behind a tree a large stone rabbit burst out of a bush. bond for the figure. As a number of shuriken cut through the wires. "Shiro lets rock!" Doaku can be heard from behind a tree in distance. Just as the stone rabbit is about to hit the figure the the apparent Shiro hits the ground and with a cloud of smoke becomes a passed out Kyoukoku genin. The figure spins around just in time and destroys the rabbit with a lightning charged kunai, which he then throws near Doaku. "Yo...are you serious?" The figure states as he steps out of the shadows revealing himself to be the real Shirokaze. "Are we not allowed to have fun with people anymore? Just have to better the crap out of them right away?" Doaku laughs "I didn't think you would get the zodiac for a second there." Shirokaze sighs as he catches up to Doaku, "If that was an ANBU, we would have been in trouble. Also, do you have a plan of where we will go?" Shiro states while he dashes through the woods, watching out for pursuers. "No plan, I guess we should head north though the Fire Country. It would be harder to track us in the snowy lands. Stay out of major cities and find away to clear our names." Doaku states. "From there we shall travel with the wind" "If you say so," replies Shiro who quickens his pace and takes the lead. "I want to get out of the country by nightfall." "I can't agree more" Doaku increases just behind Shiro."But we should stay in the forest tonight, and we are going to need warmer cloths if he head north." "Okay, but we will need to find a village with no ninja, so we can get some supplies and a place to stay for the night." Shiro explains. "I believe I now of a place along the border of the Fire Country. We must hurry tho" Doaku mutters. The two of them jump off into the forest heading for a village. Once upon a village dreary As the sunsets the two young Fuyutama come upon a village. "This is the village I spoke of" Doaku say jumping out of the tress onto the road leading into the village. "We must not go in as ninja" Doriyaku walks over to a bush and removes his head band and hides it under the bush. "Good idea..." Shiro states as a silver serpent comes out of his wrist. "Hold on to these for me," instructs Shiro as the serpent swallows his headband and weapon pouch before retracting into the tattoo on his wrist. "So...who and what are we posing as if we are asked?" "Well lets see..."Doaku thinks for a few seconds "How about hunters northbound?" "Works for me...Henge!" Shiro replies as he transforms his the appearance of his clothes to look like a wandering hunter equipped with a dirty straw hat. He then transforms his ninjato into a walking stick and begins to walk toward the town. "Let's go before we start looking suspicious." "Henge!" Doaku transforms into clothes much like Shiro's. On his back a large bow and a few arrows. He follows Shiro inside. "I guess we should find a place to bed down for the night? What do you say?" "You find a place...I'm going to scout out a somewhere to get some supplies," says Shiro walking off down an adjacent path. As Doaku walks down the side walk he notices a clothing shop "We may be able to get warmer cloths there. It looks closed already for today" ''Just a few buildings down he finds an Inn. He crosses the street and enters. "Hello, young sir...what brings you here?" A older man says from behind a counter. The smell inside of the building reminds Doaku of a homemade stew that he had during one of his first missions. "I've traveled here with a friend of mine, and we wish to rent a room with two beds to stay for the night?" Doaku says walking over to the counter. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to "rent" a room," says the innkeeper. "If I make any money I have to report it to the bloody ninja...but if you can not trash the place and be out just after sunrise, I can let you "stay" here". "Then I believe we can make a deal. We shall be out by sunrise room left just like it was" Doaku says offering his hand in a shake. Doaku and the Innkeeper seal the deal. Doaku drops a few things off in the room and heads out to look for Shiro." After a few minutes of wandering Doaku sees Shiro approaching him carrying two large backpacks, full of supplies. "I have everything but the clothes, which we will get later tonight," explains Shiro while tossing one of the bags to Doaku. "And don't worry about the money...I have it taken care of." "Did you steal this stuff, cause I found the clothes store." Doaku says pointing down a street. "I got us a place to stay as well, but they seem to dislike ninja, and don't worry about the money...its all good." Shiro sighs, "This stuff...I didn't steal, it was gift. As for the clothes, I heard they are going to be airing out the store in the middle of the night...so I thought I would relieve them of some of their merchandise." Shiro begins to walk toward the inn. "Sounds like a plan to me, plus Kaijin gave me this Shadow step technique scroll so when its airing out we can move a little easier" Doriyaku pulls 2 scrolls out of a leg pocket. As the two of them enter their room. "You know that technique should be forbidden," Shiro asks as he closes the door and lays the backpack on his bed, "Do you have any experience in that realm?" "I know what Kaijin showed me during the year and half I trained with him" Doaku explains while putting his hands on the back of his head as he falls and lays on his bed. "I know enough to get us into the store and out again" "Alright," says Shiro as he walks over to the window and peers out suspiciously. "I wish it was time to leave, this place makes me uncomfortable." He walks back over to the bed and reverts the walking stick into his sword and unsheaths it. He angles the blade and stares down its edge intently. "What is it that makes you so on edge?" Doaku sits up and reverts the bow to his dagger. "Did you see something weird?" "Well, when I was walking around the village...I noticed a chakra disturbance somewhere around here." Shiro states while resheathing his ninjato. "Just now it felt like someone was just outside the window...but I don't know..." "The Innkeeper said I couldn't pay him or he would have to report it to some ninja" Doaku get a slight worried face "Do you think they know who we are?" "I don't think they are from Kyoukoku...but the real question is---" At that moment the sound of a yelling woman interrupts Shiro. He walks over to the window and looks out. "Well that can't be good..." "Do you see anything Shiro!" Doaku begins walk over to the window. "I had no idea that cannibalism was still popular," Shiro jests as Doaku looks out the window to see a man with his head shoved into another man's chest cavity devouring his flesh as woman runs down the street screaming. ''"Is that a F***ing zombie!?" Doaku bust through the window landing beside Shiro as he runs out the front door. "Dude no joke I think that's a zombie, so don't get bit or scratched." "That would probably be best..." Shiro replies. "So...I guess we should really find out if he is." "Yo! Are you a zombie." Shiro shouts while holding back a laugh. "I guess we could cut off his limbs and find out." "OMG dude!!! You have to cut of his head" Doaku smirks alittle. "I think he..it...that zombie thing is about done." The zombie pulls itself up from the body and turns over to the Fuyutama and begins to limp towards them. "Umm...sir, I'm going to have ask you not to attempt to eat me," Shiro says as he zombie moves closer. "Sir! I'll cut your head--" at that moment the zombie steps into a trap that flips him upside down and hangs him by his foot from a overhanging pole. "...or you could fall into my trap." "Well I can say one thing about zombies the movies forgot." Doaku looks at Shiro "Zombie are stupid" Shirokaze activates his Sharingan and stares at the zombie. "This guy definitely isn't human anymore...his chakra flow has stagnant," Shiro states, "Plus he has a whole through the middle of his heart." The zombie rotates while trying to swing towards the two revealing a hole just like Shiro said. "See?" "I want to poke it" Doaku performs the Monkey hand seal and changes his dagger to a bow staff. "This is like Operation, don't touch the sides" Doaku laughs a bit and smiles as he pokes his staff into the hole. "Huh...I thought that someone would have responded to--''" Once again Shiro spins around this time staring into the front of the inn. He pulls his sword off his back and rushes into the inn. "Wait here Doaku!" After Shiro has disappeared into the inn the sound of shuffling feet and moaning can be heard and the dead man on the ground pulls himself up. "Wow that was fast one minute and thirteen seconds to convert" Doaku performs Rabbit just then a stone rabbit forms and tackles the now zombified man, knocking his head off. Just then Doaku steps to the right as a zombie woman lunges past him tripping and falling on the ground. More zombies begin moving towards the commotion that is Doaku... Zombie Apocalypse In the back of the inn where it looked like food was prepared Shirokaze creeps under a flickering light, ninjato in hand. "''Where is he?" Shiro thinks to himself as he scans the room with his doujutsu. Just then a slamming noise is heard so Shiro ducks behind a counter. As he slowly looks around the edge he sees two zombie, what look like a cook and waitress eating the innkeeper. Shiro senses something and looks up a flight of stairs across the way. Waiting for the opportunity to move, Shiro rushes into the stairwell and slowly moves up the stairs. "SHIRO GET YOUR A** OUT HERE" Doaku yells into the inn as he hit three zombies on the back of the neck frying their brain connections. Just then two zombies rush out of the Inn. "Rat!" a wall of water shoots up knocking the two zombie back along with a third one. "Rabbit!" Doaku repeats over and over as the rabbits take out the seeming endless hoard of zombies knees braking the bones making it hard from them to reach Doaku. More zombies come and more zombies fry. "Shiro needs to hurry the damn up" Back in the inn Shiro moves toward a cracked door at the end of the hall and attempts to peer inside. "Boy! Come in here." a strained yet wretched voice whispers startling Shiro. The young Shinobi kicks open the door and spies a hooded and cloaked figure on the other side of the room looking out the window. "Are you who I've been sensing?" Shiro snaps ready to attack. "Sense...more like I lead you here." the figure remarks, "Your chakra interested me so I needed a closer look, I would never expect to run across a son of Kazeyo around here." "How do you know my father, and who are you?" Shiro questions while removing his transformation as to conserve his concentration. "Hmm...your chakra is even more unique than his...I wonder who your mother was." the cloaked man mocks. With that said Shiro releases a three serpents from his wrist that attempt to wrap the figure only to decay as a flash of purple is expelled from dark man. "Your father liked to respond like that too." the man says as he turns around toward Shiro still concealing his face. "I am someone your father almost killed on more than one occcasion...that is all. But...I've poisoned this place enough, time to move on." The figure begins to turn transparent when he says, "You should live on to develop those eyes and chakra more, I like to see what results," finishing just as he disappeared. Distracted by the comments, five zombies have begun to move down the hall towards the Shiro. About half way towards him he notices them and barely avoids the fastest from latching onto his neck. He charges for the fourth floor window, as dead bodies that he hadn't noticed before animate and rush him, and dives out while rotating his body around and throwing a kunai equipped with seven exploding tags into the window overflowing with the undead destroying a large chunk of the building. From there he flies through the air and falls onto a glass market overhang on the opposite side of the street of Doaku almost shattering it. Flaming debris falls all over the zombie filled street taking out one near Doaku. "Well hello dear, kind of you to join me. Find what you was looking for?" Doaku smirks as he backflip kicks a zombie into another, landing on his hand he rotates a number of time kick many zombie with what appears to be kunai strapped to his feet. Finishing his spin he goes straight into a back hand spring dislodging one of the kunai in a zombie temporal lobe. Doaku follows up by spinning around on one foot while dropping to a knee shocking many zombie. "Rat! Rat!" Doaku summons two walls and brakes them down. With the road covered in water Doaku throws the staff into the air as he jumps in to the air landing on top of the staff as he plunges it into the water shocking all the remaining villagers. Shiro hops off the glass and brushes off the broken shards onto the ground and walks up to Doaku. "See, and you wanted my help?" replies Shiro avoiding the question. "So I guess was can get the clothes now and head to the room and get the backpacks..." Doaku replies. Just as Doaku says that the rest of the building behind him explodes. "Umm...I'm thinking grabbed all the wrong supplies...we should get new ones. Also, why are you still transformed?" Shiro replies. "Its for dramatic effect, Teehee," Doaku says he shakes and disbands the transformation. "Well lets grab some clothes first i guess." "Alright, lead the way." says Shiro as he deactivates his doujutsu. Doaku walks two buildings down and kicks in the door. "Lets see what we got" Doaku heads to a section with a sign say "Snowboarding" ''"Check this s*** out Shiro." Shiro peaks into the building and sees a large selection of cold weather sports gear. "''Oh hot d@mn" Shiro thinks before composing himself and saying, "So...?" "So what? grab some gear. we should prolly grab some warm weather sh!t to just in case." Doaku says popping his head over a changing room door. Just as Doaku peers over the door it is knocked down on top of him by a raging zombie that is hopelessly trying to push past the door to eat the unprepared ninja. "Do you need some help, dude?" Shiro laughs. "Idk let me check....Nope" Doaku punches through the door grabbing the zombies foot with chakra released with great force from one hand and his feet he shoots himself the door and zombie in to the air. flipping the door around and landing on top of the zombie he stabs his dagger into the door and the zombies head. "Can you throw me another blue coat this one jacked up now" Shiro throws him a jacket and begins to look around himself. The conversation he had with the man in the inn still is on his mind and he really is not paying attention what section he has wandered into. "Hey Shiro are you alright you seem weird? What happened in the Inn?" He says has he walks out packing his winter gear into a bag. "Nothing, it was a waste of time." Shiro states quickly identifying a winter coat, snowboarding pants, and scarf before stuffing the stuff into his bag. "So, are we grabbing some boards?" "Hmm couldn't hurt" Doaku grabs a board, as we walks for the door. "I'll be outside. while your "nothing" figures out what happened" Doaku steps outside and walks to the corner of the building. he looks down one road just sees darkness and he scans down the road to the other side of town something catches his eye. He snaps his head to get a better look. "Hey! you!" Doaku yells just as there is a flash of purple light and its gone. "What now!" says Shiro, who walk out of the building with a snowboard strapped to his backpack. "It was over there then purple and it was gone" Doaku gets out after stumbling over words half scared to death. "Sh!t!" Shiro face turns pale for a second before he snaps at Doaku, "You're a Kyoukoku Chunin and next in line for the Fuyutama Clan Head...man up!" "The evil that was around it...the evil was like nothing i felt before it was incredible, so strong... so powerful. " Doaku states. "Get it together, we have to get out of here before he comes back," says Shiro with a hint of panic in his voice. "Let's go!" Shiro yells as he begins running north. "What if he does come back, we must....We need supplies still or we will die" Doaku yells. "Whatever, just move," Shiro command, "There was a market at the edge of town." Doaku and Shiro raid the market for supplies "I think this should be enough for now, lets rock" "Right." agrees Shiro as an explosion can be heard on the opposite side of town. "Ehh...that didn't sound good." "What the hell can it be now we killed all the damn zombies!" Doaku says with a hint of anger. "I think that if we leave, we don't have to find out." Shiro says while walking out toward the north gate. "I agree. With one change...we run" Doriyaku takes off running through the gate. Transcendental Ascension Many days later the two young Fuyutama are hiking up a embankment covered in loose stones with winter beginning to show its influence. It is near noon at the time and the temperature has barely made it above freezing. The two have changed into the gear that they took from the village where they fought the zombies. The altitude has been increasing steadily and the young shinobi are starting to feel the effect of the decreased oxygen levels. "So..." Shirokaze pauses to take a breath, "We are currently north of the Earth Country," Shiro explains before pausing again, "How much further do we need to go?" "We..." Doriyaku takes a breath placing his hand on his knee. "We have barely made it up the mountain, We are only a few hundred feet high" taking another breath. "The less oxygen we can handle the better we will be back home." "If....we ever get to," says Shiro pushing himself further up the mountain, "This place is just as bare as the surface of our home...and we can't last forever without supplies." "Maybe...there is a village some...where" Doaku summons his staff to use as a walking stick, as he throws a large tree limb to Shiro. Shirokaze seemingly ignores the limb as it lands behind him. "So...you're going to start..throwing sh!t at me now?" asks Shiro with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Trying to help you out... I mean damn" walking onward for a while longer. "This sh** it high!" After many more hours of climbing the increasingly steep mountain, which is now covered in the shroud of night, the Fuyutama find their way on to an what seems to be a ledge just as the wind picks and begins spitting snow. "Forget this," Shiro shouts as he back up against the side of mountain and drops his backpack and snowboard before sitting down. "I'm beat," says Shiro in a way that reflects his exhuastion. "Damn right" Doaku sits next to Shiro. "We need away to stay warm as we sleep?" Doaku takes out his old cloths and rips them up and pulls out a flint and steel and begins to make a fire. Shiro reaches into his jacket and pulls out an exploding tag, tears it to shreds, and tosses it on the clothes. After a moment the pieces of paper ignite and small fire is burning the clothes. "These wont last long and I've only seen shrubs for the last few hours. "I have an idea...I've only read about it but its worth a shot...Here it goes" Doaku preforms the tiger hand seal, just then a small tree and three bushes form next to him fully leafed. "Well hell better then nothing." Doriyaku start breaking the plants and building a fire. "Hmm...another zodiac move...you didn't know that one in the exams," says Shiro. "Do you need another tag to burn?" Shiro inquires as chunk of the quickly accumulating snow falls past them from the an overhang just above them. "In the exams I didn't contract the tiger yet but I got him the day before we was chased out of the village." Doaku notices the heat is leaving the overhang they are under. "A tag could do good, but need to stop the heat from leaving...I have another idea" "Rat!" ''Doaku summons a wall of water around the open side of the overhang. Trapping the heat inside along with the young Fuyutama. "That will work...so I guess you will be the one staying up tonight." Shiro jokes and he lays back on his bag. "No not really I've mastered this technique, I don't need to think about it. My Ancestral chakra does it for me...Teehee" Doaku laughs as he lays back, closing his eyes and drifting away. The next morning Shiro is awaken suddenly by horrific images and screams that haunt his dreams to discover that the wall of water frozen and the fire out. "''Hmm...I didn't know it got so cold out their last night," thinks Shiro as he walks over to the wall and attempts to peer out. "It's pretty thick too." Doaku appears to still be sleeping, as he rolls over and makes an almost demonic sound. Shiro gives him a weird look and thinks it might be a good idea to check the conditions outside as he grabs his sword. "Youshun Houden," Shiro whispers as he collects lightning on his hand and places it on the ice wall melting a hole in it. From their he expands the hole enough to get out and steps onto what is left of the ledge. He jumps to the next ledge up and a look of disappointment crosses his face. "Oh...uncool," Shiro complains as a cold wind blows through the hole of the wall toward Doriyaku. "WHAT THE F***! god that cold." Doaku rolls over and flips up. Notices that the fire is out and the wall has been frozen. ''"Holy crap if must have got cold last night to freeze chakra infused water like that" ''He thinks to himself, He then notices Shiro is missing and there is a hole in the wall. He pokes his head out and looks around and sees Shiro on the next ledge up, Doriyaku hops up next to Shiro and looks out "Oh hell no!" The two of them stand on the top of the mountain turned cliff to reveal that not 100 yards away from where they stayed the night before, in the freezing cold, was a cozy looking village. Followed by Village of the Damned